SRU chatroom conversations
by nix.mixx.94
Summary: What happens when the members of Team One talk online in a chat room? A lot of hilarious stuff!


SRU Instant Messenger Conversation

Disclaimer: I do not own Flashpoint, Toronto Raptors or the LA Lakers

Chat room Names:

**Julianna 'Jules' Callaghan:** SexySniperJules

**Sam Braddock:** Samtastic2.0

**Kevin 'Wordy' Wordsworth**:FamileeTyme

**Sergeant Gregory 'Sarge' Parker: **SARG3

**Ed Lane:** Sierra1

**Mike 'Spike' Scarlatti:** Babycakes

**Lou 'Lewis' Young: **LessLethalLou

* * *

_**Bets and Chocolate Pudding**_

**(SexySniperJules has signed on)**

**(Samtastic2.0 has signed on)**

SexySniperJules: Heyy Sam!!!

Samtastic2.0: Jules!!!!!!!!!!! Long time no see

**(Babycakes has signed on)**

SexySniperJules: I know eh. It's been like 5 minutes

Babycakes: WOOOOOOAHH. I sign on and this is how I get greeted? -_- I don't want to know what you and Sammy do behind closed doors.

Samtastic2.0: Hey Spike!!! :D

SexySniperJules: We were only talking about the…

**(LessLethalLou has signed on)**

Samtastic2.0: the basketball game, its 5 minutes in and the Raptors are down 10-0.

LessLethalLou: I knw it's ridiculous.

**(Sierra1 has signed on) **

**(SARG3 has signed on)**

SARG3: r u guys looking at the game I mean come on Bosh has missed so many 3 pointers. :

Sierra1: well he's probably having a bad game. He'll do better 2nd half.

Samtastic2.0: care to put ur $$$ where ur mouth is ?

LessLethalLou: 50 on Toronto

SexySniperJules: 100 on the Lakers

Samtastic2.0: 200 on the Lakers

Babycakes: 11.50 on Toronto

SexySniperJules: lol Spike what would we do without u

Babycakes: well you wouldn't have Babycakes

Samtastic2.0: ahh yes the world wouldn't be the same without Babycakes

Babycakes: u know it

Sierra1: ohh ur on. 250 on Toronto

**( FamileeTyme has signed on)**

SARG3: 100 Toronto

FamileeTyme: ooh a bet perfect timing. 150 on Toronto

LessLethalLou: Toronto better win or else Sam and Jules r going to be rich

SARG3: Sam can finally take Jules out to a fancy restaurant

Sierra1: :-o

FamileeTyme: *challenging music playing in the background*

Samtastic2.0: oh, ha ha ha so funny

SexySniperJules: thatz not nice :'(

Babycakes: yo guys we gotz the early shift tomoro so I say we go out 4 lunch

LessLethalLou: Im down with that

Samtastic2.0: I actually can't go guy…. Old army friend is coming into town

Sierra1: sounds good. I'm there

SARG3: I'm there too

FamileeTyme: I'm there

SexySniperJules: ooh, actually I can't go. Finishing up the last of the renovations tomoro

SARG3: really, ur already done. Wow Jules, did u get any help

SexySniperJules: uh… no…. I did it my self

Babycakes: wow. That's amazing

Samtastic2.0: shes really talented ;-)

LessLethalLou: ooh. Samz got a secret

SexySniperJules: don't we all

Sierra1: YES. HALF TIME TORONTO'S WINNING.. OOPS did I interrupt an important conversation

SARG3: sam and jules r so going downnnn

FamileeTyme: totally. Sry guys and jules I got to go put down the girls for the night. See you bright and early tomoro morning.

Babycakes: nighty night. Sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite

**( FamileTyme has signed off)**

LessLethalLou: anyways back to r earlier conversation when Ed so nicely interrupted …. so jules whats ur dirty little secret?

SexySniperJules: that's for me to know and u to never find out

Samtastic2.0: tehe

Babycakes: ooh sam knows something..

Sierra1: tell us sam

SARG3: we won't tell Jules that u told us

LessLethalLou: umm guys Jules is still online and she can read what we are writing

Babycakes: ohh.

SexySniperJules: exactly, for SRU officers u guys aren't exactly the smartest bunch

Sierra1: so sam what is it that you know

Samtastic2.0: well. It has to do with Jules and..

SexySniperJules: don't say another work or ill scorpio you

SARG3: ooh sam got told.

Sierra1: oh come on Jules tell us

LessLethalLou: ye

Babycakes: are u too chicken to tell

SexySniperJules: I am not a chicken….. fine I'll tell u guys if u really want to know *evil grin*

Samtastic2.0: Jules u don't have to

SexySniperJules: So, let us go back to the good old days. A couple years ago there was a day when we had just finished working out for a couple hours. We didn't have any calls so we decided to go grab a quick lunch.

Babycakes: ooh. I'm hungry, ill brb quick snack

LessLethalLou: shh. I wanna hear this.

SexySniperJules: so we all made our way to the cafeteria and they were having their monthly fish special. So I decided to grab a salad instead.

Sierra1: I remember that day. That was the day we… omg . haha… lol

SARG3: was that the day with the…. Omg it was and lol

Samtastic2.0: shh

SexySniperJules: So anyways, Ed, Greg, Wordy, Lou and I were all sitting at the table. Ed had bought chocolate pudding and he decided he didn't like it.

Babycakes: AHH NOO.. this is mean… why. I left for a couple miutes why? WHY? :'(

SexySniperJules: lol. So Spike had played a few pranks on us earlier that day and we had decided to get him back. Lou had spread some chocolate pudding on his seat. Spike came walking over to the table with a huge tray of food and I'm guessing he never saw it so he sat down in it.

Sierra1: We were all trying so hard to not laugh it was so funny, Wordy had milk coming out of his nose when Spike decided to get up to grab a bottle of water.

SARG3: Spike was walking around for 3 and a half hours before some kid finally told him he had a skid mark.

LessLethalLou: The look on his face was priceless.

Babycakes: It's not funny guys. My pants still have a stain from the pudding.

SARG3: OMG that was the most hilarious day ever

Sierra1: oh Spike, you made me laugh so much that day.

Samtastic2.0: YES!!! HAHA

Sierra1: wat??

SexySniperJules: haha. Look at ur tvs guys. Game over Lakers won 117-112

Samtastic2.0: You guys owe us 561.50 in total. Jules we are so going out for a nice dinner and an even better dessert ;-)

SexySniperJules: ooh la la :D bye guys see ya tomoro

**(Samtstic2.0 has signed off) **

**(SexySniperJules has signed off) **

Sierra1: wow.

SARG3: yeah.

LessLethalLou: totally

Babycakes: someones gettin' some tonight!!!

**(sierra1 has sgned off) **

**(SARG3 has signed off)**

LessLethalLou: BYE SPIKE!!

**(LessLethalLous has signed off)**

Babycakes: I could really go for some chocolate pudding now.

**(Babycakes has signed off)**


End file.
